


[Podfic] last night's dress (tiptoe out of this mess)

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFLN: My dad just asked me if my booty call guy that comes over at 3am and leaves at 6 would like to stay for Sunday brunch next week. You in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] last night's dress (tiptoe out of this mess)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [last night's dress (tiptoe out of this mess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485259) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 1:50:49  
**File Size:** 119 MB (mp3) | 50 MB (m4b)  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0zyzndrhlsdodmc/last%20night%27s%20dress%20%28tiptoe%20out%20of%20this%20mess%29.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012090401.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012090401.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
